Kiss Me, I'm Irish
by DNAisUnique
Summary: A little alcohol can make people do things they wouldn't normally do. St. Patrick's Day fluff.


**This little ditty is a product of seeing all the St. Patrick's Day displays in all the stores. I couldn't help myself… Happy St. Patrick's Day! Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

Booth stood and waved frantically at Brennan who had just entered the crowded bar. She spotted him and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Bones!" Booth greeted her excitedly. "Glad to see you found it!"

"Um, yeah," she said loudly. "Why didn't we just meet at the diner?" she asked as she took the seat across from him.

"Special occasion," Booth told her with a grin.

"It must be a special occasion for a lot of people," she said as she looked around.

"Of course it is!" He drained the green liquid from his mug and motioned to the waitress to bring two more.

"What is that, Booth?"

"Green beer!"

"What?"

"It's green beer, Bones! It's St. Patrick's Day!"

"Oh, right! That explains why this place is so busy!"

The waitress put the two mugs of green beer on the table and winked at Booth. He grinned in response and pushed one mug toward Brennan and too the other for himself.

"Cheers!" he exclaimed as he tipped the mug in Brennan's direction.

"I'm not drinking that!"

"Come on, Bones. Relax, let loose!" He took a gulp of green liquid and put the mug back on the table. "Besides, all the places you've been looking at bones, you must've had something worse than green beer. Hell, you don't even need to leave your kitchen."

"Huh?"

"The Moroccan beer?"

"Hey, I like that beer!"

"Yeah, and you like regular beer, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," Booth said as he sat back. "All that's in the mug is regular beer with a little food coloring."

"Fine, you've made your point," Brennan grinned slightly, wondering how and when Booth had acquired the ability to talk her into things so easily. She picked up the mug and looked at the contents, then gulped down a mouthful of the strangely-colored alcohol.

An hour later they were full of nachos and loaded potato skins, and of course, more green beer.

Brennan finished her beer--she'd lost count of what number she was on--and pushed the mug and plate away from her. "I'm glad I came, Booth," she said as she rested an elbow on the tabletop, chin cupped by an open hand.

"Me, too, Bones," Booth agreed as he put some money on the table and stood. "You ready?"

"I can get this," Brennan insisted. "All that green beer can't be cheap."

"It's fine. I invited you, I'll pay."

Brennan smiled her thanks and stood, too, only to sit back down immediately as the room began to spin.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked, quickly reaching for her.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "Too much green beer."

"I guess you liked it more than you thought you would," Booth joked.

"Yeah, I wasn't too logical, though. I knew it was just regular beer with food coloring, but I didn't trust it because it was green."

"But you trusted me."

"Yep," Brennan agreed, with an audible 'pop' on the end of the word. "And logic is indirectly proportional to the effects of alcohol."

"Yeah, I don't know what that means," Booth said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Brennan exclaimed as she stood abruptly, pitching forward and stumbling into Booth.

He caught her easily and steadied her, but didn't let go.

She clutched his biceps and smiled up at him. Then without warning, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was over almost before it began, but the rest of their bodies refused to separate so quickly.

"What was that for?" Booth asked, obviously surprised by his partner's action.

"Your shirt," she said simply, eyes flicking down to his green cotton tee with white lettering. "Kiss me, I'm Irish," she said slowly, fingers trailing across the words as she read them.

Booth felt the fire of her touch—even though she'd touched his shirt and not his skin—but released her from his embrace before they went any further. Sure, he wanted her, but he was a gentleman and would wait until she was ready to proceed without the help of alcohol--especially green beer.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
